15 Fragments of Uzumaki Kushina
by clockwork starlight
Summary: Being a kunoichi is being your own destiny.  Stuff up to manga chapter 503.


15 Fragments of Uzumaki Kushina

Since when was Lamarckism back in? You FAIL high school bio, Kishi.

I know I need to not take Naruto so seriously, but dude, the fanfictioners should not be taking better care of your characters than you.

I may fiddle with this when more Naruto comes out, but I'm getting tired of waiting.

* * *

Hand  
With fiery red tails of hair flying behind her, dancing like hypnotised snakes, the other kids were tempted to call her a demon rather than another fruit-vegetable. Her clenched fist convinced them otherwise.

Back  
The mark of the Whirlpool is as long-lived as any of its people. Kushina has always been an odd child. She doesn't wear the spiral of her past, and she's determined she won't live longer than the people she loves ever again.

Cheek  
She rests her not-cheek on his projected-head, wrapping her not-arms around her spirit-son, ignoring the real-threat of the kyuubi and the imminent-end-of-the-world because in sixteen years this is the first time Naruto has hugged her. He's her son, hers and Minato's, and so he'll have plenty of time to save the world later.

Knee  
It was a good thing Minato had her cradled in his arms as they made their triumphant return from the border, because her knees would have given out with the force of her realization.

Feet  
She can't feel her feet right now, but she's pretty sure they hurt like the rest of her. Konoha's Yellow Flash is too late to save her this time, but she fell in love with him anyway.

Head  
Kushina never thought she'd hate the very thought of _Hokage_, from the hat to the mountain to the priorities. She hates Minato for this brief second, because he has never been so selfless and so cruel and this whole plan to turn her baby into the savior of the world is more than her head can take. She hates him because parents should never die on their son's birthday.

Tongue  
Minato thought it was cute those first few weeks, when her face continually changed colors and everything she said to him was nearly incomprehensible and peppered with made-up words.

Nose  
Tsunade doesn't like to look at her because she looks and sounds and acts like Nawaki at this age, but stained blood red from head to waist. So, with her nose buried in Mito's lap and her faith wavering like a candle on a windy day, Kushina has to wonder who the woman is really comforting.

Hair  
Naruto mumbles something sleepily, barely awake despite the chaos and death. Kushina is so weak she almost can't move her arms to hold him. He stuffs a fistful of her hair into his mouth and she just about cries at the compliment.

Lips  
She manages to bring him closer, so she can kiss his precious little head and whisper her special words.

Bones  
She kind of wanted to slap Mikoto for making fun of her. It hurt enough to melt the flesh off her bones putting the kyuubi _in_. The only reason she was giving birth while the fox was clawing at her insides was because she wanted this child more than anything else in the world.

Blood  
Kushina assured herself as they walked away that her Naruto was going to beat that girly boy Sasuke halfway to Suna. He was her son after all.

Stomach  
Jiraiya said it was the pregnancy hormones and possibly the pregnancy diet that were making her crazy, that when she finally popped and had the kid, she'd realize she couldn't name it 'Naruto'. She throws his book at him and demands Minato yellow-flash himself to Ichiraku _right now_ because she has a need for ramen with salted mackerel and extra wasabi.

Eyes  
Minato once told her her eyes were like sunsets and forever. It was horribly cheesy and she hit the sissy for it, because she couldn't say she didn't want forever without him, which was even cheesier-ttebane.

Heart  
Uzumaki Mito suffered a great deal in her lifetime. It nearly killed her to be a host and a mother, she outlived her husband and even her grandson, and still she loved the village that took so much from her, that broke her heart but never her spirit.

Uzumaki Kushina will not be any less a woman.


End file.
